villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juliette Silverton
Juliette Silverton was one of the main characters of the television series Grimm. Juliette was a domestic animal veterinarian and a Hexenbiest; she was one of the main protagonists of Grimm, however, she later becomes the main antagonist of season 4. She was portrayed by Bitsie Tulloch. History Juliette Silverton was Nick's girlfriend who works as a veterinarian. She spent much of her childhood in Spain with her grandmother, and as a result is fluent in Castilian Spanish (though, her spoken accent is similar to that found in Latin America). Although Marie suggested that Nick should leave Juliette for her safety, Nick has decided to stay with her. He postponed his original plans to propose to her while he explores his new life as a Grimm. However, in episode 16 (Season 1, Episode 16), Nick decided to propose to Juliette, only for her to turn him down due to her feeling as though he is hiding something from her. In episode 22 (Season 1, Episode 22), Juliette suffers a scratch while treating Adalind Schade's cat. When Nick reacts with horror, Juliette demands he tell her what's going on. Nick tries to explain by bring her to the trailer and then to Monroe, but Juliette falls unconscious and is taken to the hospital where she awakens with black eyes, her fate uncertain. She eventually awakens from her coma with a little help from a liquid made by Rosalee used as eye drops (made to try to stop any progressing memory loss, but not to actually wake her), and a potion prepared for and delivered by Renard. Unfortunately due to a spell, while she remembers everything else about her life, all memories of Nick specifically have been erased (to the point that she can remember Monroe despite having only met him through Nick). She has also begun to develop an unusual attraction to Captain Renard due to his role in awakening her, but fights this attraction due to her complicated relationship with Nick. She drinks a potion with Captain Renard and Nick that is supposed to break the compulsive attraction to the captain. The compulsion is broken and but she starts hallucinating sounds and images, such as envisioning that the floor of her house had collapsed. She thinks she's going crazy, but is really regaining her memories of Nick. In "One Angry Fuchsbau" she begins seeing very clear visions of Nick, many copies all talking at once. It appears she is being overwhelmed by the recovering memories. To help her, she contacts the Mexican woman she met in "La Llorona". She tells Juliette to concentrate in a single memory at a time to completely remember them. In "Kiss of the Muse", she returns to the trailer by herself and remembers what Nick told her the first night she went there. In "The Waking Dead", Juliette convinces Monroe to reveal to her the truth of Grimms and the Wesen world, with Rosalee, Bud and Monroe wogeing in front of her to reveal the truth. From that point on, she starts to become increasingly interested in Nick's Grimm activities, even joining him and his allies in fighting zombies, later assisting Nick in finding the cure for a rare disease that gives humans a Wesen-like appearance. She became a hexenbiest after using a spell to sleep with Nick to give him back his Grimm Powers, which has led to drastic changes in her personality, causing her to become far colder and less empathetic, started fighting with everyone she comes across with, and develop an enthusiastic enjoyment of the powers she now possesses. She begins working for the Royals after learning Adalind had become pregnant with Nick's child, torching Nick's trailer and luring his mother into a trap so the Royals could take Diana. She was later killed by Trubel when the latter shot her with a crossbow in the Season Four finale, "Cry Havoc", after trying to kill Nick. Personality Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Relationships Nick Burkhardt Coming Soon! Sean Renard Coming Soon! Hank Griffin Coming Soon! Monroe Coming Soon! Rosalee Calvert Coming Soon! Adalind Schade Coming Soon! Pilar Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Grimm Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Henchmen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:In love villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Destroyers Category:Arsonists